


Our Fondest Memories

by redd093



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Literature, non-fiction, philosophical, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd093/pseuds/redd093
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me basically ranting about thoughts I had on the way back home, revised and actually made to make sense.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Our Fondest Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Me basically ranting about thoughts I had on the way back home, revised and actually made to make sense.

It's kind of strange to think of it this way, but it's absolutely true. Look back to one of your fondest memories. Go ahead, I'll wait... Now, describe it to yourself. For me, it's not the memories of bright sunny days where everything was perfect that I hold dear. It's the days where it was cold and snowy and my sister pushed me into a snow bank and I caught a cold, only to have that same sister nurse me back to health. It seems to me, that the things we look forward to are completely different from the things we remember.

We look forward to Christmas with our families, but we remember the tree falling on our father. 

We look forward to chatting with our mother who we haven't seen in four months, but we remember learning for the first time that our mother has been diagnosed with cancer. 

We look forward to reading a good book near the warm fireplace, but we remember our loved one accidentally knocking the book into the fire, and having to explain to the librarian why our book was overdue. 

We look forward to going to Disney Land for the very first time, but we remember getting on a ride that made us sick, and throwing up our lunches on Mickey Mouse. 

The point isn't that perfect, sunny days are boring. The point is that people become closer through hardship. And we don't think of these memories as fond because we got hurt in some way, we think of them as fond because we remember helping our dad get out from under the tree. We remember crying with our mother and talking about whether or not she wanted to go through chemotherapy. We remember spending a whole week with our loved one trying to find another copy of the book in local bookstores. And we remember running from an angry over sized mouse with our brother, laughing the entire way.

As human beings, it's ridiculous to not recognize the fact that we strive under hardship. Now that doesn't mean to go searching for problems, because then we wouldn't have any times to prove our new worth. But we don't just grow as individuals through turmoil. Through shared hardship, we grow as family and friends. Hardship is like exercise for our bonds. They stretch, and then strengthen. And this also means that the strongest bonds are the ones we share with the people we've been through the most shit with.


End file.
